thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Leticia Dean
Leticia "Le" Dean is a tribute created by ViniciusDeAssis1999, and he belongs to the Generation 1989. She is the district partner of Stewart James , and they should be submitted together. Tribute Info Name: Leticia "Le" Dean District: 3 Gender: Female Age: Sixteen Appearance: Leticia is actually pretty tall for a girl of his age, as he stands in 5'6 and she even is taller than some of the boys around her age. She isn't actually skinny, she is in fact in a almost perfect shape. She has a short haircut and a blonde hair which goes down, passing her shoulders by few centimeters. It has a bang in the left side, falling down just over her eyebrows. Even being considerably tall, Leticia does not appear to have an advanced age, she actually got that good girl faith in her appearance. Leticia has sparky green eyes. She is the type of girl that "never goes out of style", and she is always wearing her popular tight little skirt that was handed by her mother before she passed away. She also never forgets to use her classic red lipstic. Personality: '''Leticia is a nice and caring girl, and she is also very romantic. Due to the things that happened to her and her family when she was younger, she was constantly annoyed by nightmares and allucinations of the same scene - her mother being spanked to death in her front of her eyes. Now, grown up, she learned that she can't change the past so she will do her best to have a great future. After she started to attend a different school and she met her first true love Stewart, Le became a even more romantic girl who loves to do things in couple and is always thinking in her beloved. '''Backstory: Leticia Dean was born in middle of a storm. Her father was severely killed by a Peacekeeper during a uprising exactly two days before she was born. Leticia's mother was a nice woman, but she sadly had almost no experience working so finding a work was very difficult, especially since she had recently gave birth. She finally found a job at a house of a rich family in the richest area of the district, bt they're highly biased, and they only accepted Leticia's mother working at their house because they had no other options, and they needed a maid urgently. Leticia's mother worked at that house for more than seven years, and was already known at the richest area and people used to believe that she was even part of that rich family, as her daughter - in this case, Leticia - also lived there. One day, when Leticia was seven years old, a diamond ring disappeared from the rich family's house and all of the blame fell on her mother. It was around midnight when Leticia was awake by the sounds of screams and yells and she eventually found out that it was her mother being spanked by her employers. Leticia could not do nothing more than to just watch that wicked scene, paralyzed. When the rich employers found out that Leticia was also in their house, they considered the idea to spank her to death too, but they instead sent Leticia to the house of Mrs. Valerie, a nice old woman who used to be very good friends of Leticia's mother. The old woman installed Leticia in her house, and put her the nickname of "Le" to shorten it. Le had nightmares everyday of the same scene, her mother being spanked by her employers in the center of the room. When Mrs. Valerie died, Leticia was already sixteen years old and used the money left by the old woman to buy herself a house next to the richest area, but pretty far away from that wicked rich family's house. She also started to attend a different school, and in her first day there she met a silent guy named Stewart. His long hair slicked back and his white t-shirt immediately called her attention. They became very good friends, and eventually lovers. At the reaping day, Leticia was unfornately reaped to represent District 3 in the Hunger Games, and much for her surprise, Stewart volunteered to go to the Games along with her. Weapon(s): 'TBA '''Strenghts: '''TBA '''Weaknesses: '''TBA '''Token: '''She would do anything to the Gamemakers let her use the tight little skirt given by her deceased mother and the classic red lipstick that Sty likes. '''Alliance: '''Stewart. Inspiration As every single tribute from the ''Generation 1989 tribute, Leticia was based in one of the songs present in Taylor Swift's album 1989. In case of Leticia, as she is a District 3 tribute, she was based in the third track of the album, the lovely synthpop track '''Style. Characteristics Based On Style *Her nickname is Le '''and her boyfriend's nickname is '''Sty. The rest you can figure it out. *Her "tight little skirt", the "classic red lips that you like" and that "good girl faith" are all mentioned in the song, and stand an important role in the song's lyrics. *Her surname Dean is a mention to the James Dean reference in the song. *The first lyrics of the song "Midnight, you come and pick me up / Headlights" can be a reference to how her mother was spanked at midnight, and she was picked up by the caring old woman. Category:Females Category:District 3 Category:16 year olds Category:ViniciusdeAssis1999's Tributes